Aromas
by Emily Rain
Summary: Cómo describir el aroma de su cuerpo. Sin embargo mi vida no está completa sin tenerla en mis brazos. Pero por más que lo intento ella no quiere... !Ay, estos olores¡ Oneshots Naruhina x Shikatema x Sasusaku...
1. Aromas: Sasuke y Sakura

HOLA HOLA HOLA. No había tenido tiempo de escribir nada para mi otro fic, pero de repente, se me ocurrió este tema. Este fic está un poquito aburridón pero es un fic un poco tierno.

Ahora de lo que se trata: El summary lo dice. Ja, ja. Pues, la verdad, este es un oneshot que trata de un pasaje de la vida de Sakura. Este fic nació como un conjunto de "Oneshots". Cada capitulo es una historia diferente con personajes diferentes de Naruto todos referidos a ese sentido del olfato. ¿Cómo? Es una buena pregunta.

Kishi me ha dejado un poco seca estos días, pero me dejé llevar completamente este tema. Este oneshot se podría quedar como un oneshot solo o puedo continuar. ¿Puedo continuar?, les pregunto.

En todo caso, falta poco para que retome de nuevo "Por pasión a nuestros sueños" está en lo más candente así que ya no los haré esperar mucho. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste.

Naruto está en manos de Kishimoto, porque es su serie, puede hacer lo que quiera. No me hago responsable por traumas, desordenes mentales que este fic pueda causar.

**NOTA**: este fic es muy extraño: tiene principio y final, pero el nudo está flojísimo. Aún así, está lindo. Se los prometo. Si no les gusta haganmelo saber que lo dejo así. Ah, y quise hacer a Sasuke un poco diferente. Quise imaginarmelo cómo sería si Itachi nunca hubiera hecho lo que hizo y Sasuke tuviera a sus padres. Es en un mundo alterno así que no tuve la necesidad de hacerlo igualito que en el anime, como suele suceder con mis otros fics. xD Sin decir más, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_**Eau de Perfume**_

_**Sasuke y Sakura**_

Ese hombre. Ese hombre me vuelve loca. Estoy literalmente excitada por su mirada, seducida por sus manos, poseída por su boca, embriagada con su olor. Sobre todo eso. Sí, eso: su olor.

¿Cuántas veces mi nariz ha recorrido las millas de su atlético cuerpo? No es que sea una depravada sexual, nada de eso. Es solo que ese hombre tiene algo que hace que todas, absolutamente todas piensen que él es un dios intocable, inalcanzable, intachable, y todas las palabras bellas y devotas que empiecen con "in" y terminen con "ble".

¿Cuántas veces, ese hombre, me ha hecho blasfemar? No lo recuerdo. Compararlo con todas las deidades que pisaron la tierra en antaño… ya se me hizo costumbre, algo natural. Pero ese hombre me hizo conocer el cielo, el paraíso, por primera segunda y tercera y más veces. Me hizo conocer la tierra prometida y los frutos que hay en él. Pero es humano y como humano también tiene el demonio en él. Ese hombre es el Demonio hecho carne, pues me ha hecho pecar y me ha hecho" comer su fruto prohibido". Ese demonio es la razón de mi lujuria, de mi avaricia, del egoísmo, y por qué no, de la gula que hay en mí. Ese hombre me hace pedir más de él, mucho más de lo que él puede pensar cuando estamos solos. ¿Es malo esto? ¿Es pecado lo que siento? ¿Iré al infierno solo por desearlo, poseerlo, abducirlo solo para mí? Trato de no pensar en él, pero… en estos momentos… la clase completa está llena con ese olor… Ese olor. Ese olor es la razón de mi locura, de mi enamoramiento, de mi perdición.

-Sakura.

Cómo puedo hacer para…

-¡Haruno Sakura- chan!

Su grito de atención hizo que me levantara de mi asiento sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Sí?

-Deberías poner más atención en clase. Sino quieres venir a la escuela, puedes quedarte en casa durmiendo o jugando con tus muñecas.

-Lo siento.

Las risas en la clase no se contuvieron y las miradas burlonas de las chicas populares que siempre andan como abejas detrás de la miel con sensei se manifestaron hacia mí. Siempre me hace lo mismo. Uchiha Sasuke-sensei siempre me hace lo mismo. Justo en el momento de mi bochorno la campana de la escuela interrumpió.

-Haruno Sakura, quédate un momento por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿¡eh!? Sí, sensei.

Y gracias a sensei esas miradas asesinas volvieron a mí. Sé que solo es un poco de envidia, sé que estas chicas quisieran estar en mi lugar. Pero no es por lo que ustedes piensan, no me malinterpreten. Es solo que las personas piensan que solo me distraigo en su clase para llamarle la atención y que me regañe, solo por el motivo de estar a solas con él. Y claro, ustedes también les darían la razón si les digo que pasa todos los días. Remarco: "Todos los días". La clase se ha vaciado y solo quedamos él, yo y ese olor.

Como estoy casi en la última fila su olor no me afecta tanto pero, cuando estamos solos, no le puedo ocultar nada, ni siquiera este temblor de mi cuerpo que no puede parar. Me afecta todo de él, su mirada punzante y lujuriosa, sus labios aparentemente austeros, sus manos largas y finas, y… creo que sobra decirlo, ese olor, que es una mezcla de almizque, durazno, canela, coco, pachulí, naranja, vainilla y algo más… ese algo… ese algo es lo que me atrae, lo que me enloquece. Talvez estén pensando que soy solo una fan de sensei que busca su cuerpo, pero precisamente porque es mi sensei, hasta ahora, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe que sensei es mi prometido. Así es, me pidió matrimonio desde hace un año, en nuestro quinto aniversario como novios. Yo estoy segura de que me ama, pero…

-Siempre me dejas en ridículo.

-No seas tan exigente.

-¿Disculpa? He tenido que soportar esto desde el año pasado. El año pasado, lo entiendo, tenías razones para llamarme la atención por mis notas. Pero ¿este año? Toda la clase piensa que estoy llamando tu atención para poder estar así.

-Siempre deja que hable. No importa lo que es, él siempre escucha. Es extraño, es como si le gustara molestarme con facilidad.

Muchas chicas exigen atención. Yo no. De hecho me gustaría que me dejara de prestar atención solo por cinco minutos. ¿Por qué? Ya verán.

-Te tienen envidia porque puedes estar conmigo a solas ¿es eso malo?

-Es malo.

-No seas injusta. – esa sonrisa sincera se hizo presente – Además, eso te pasa por no poner atención en clases.

-¡Estaba poniendo atención!

-No. Estabas pensando en cómo me estabas mamando la semana pasada.

-¡YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO ESO!

Me altera que estire sus labios para hacer esa sonrisa pervertida, sobre todo cuando no podemos hacer nada, por respeto a la escuela.

-¡Ah! Entonces estabas pensando en lo mucho que te gusta mi cuerpo, mis labios… mi olor.

Su ceja levantada… siempre la levanta cuando sabe que está en lo cierto. Y, para qué discutir.

-Podrías dejar de alardear que me conoces, Sasuke.

-Oe, estamos en la escuela.

-Sasuke-sensei, pues.

-Así está mejor.

-Ya no hagas esto, por favor. No me gusta que las chicas tengan algo en contra mía.

-No me importa que te miren mal con tan solo que no te pongan una mano encima.

-Eres un sádico.

-Si fuera sádico te violaría, te haría llorar, te dejaría moretes, chupetones en todo el cuerpo, te daría nalgadas y… ah, parece que sí soy un sádico.

Es tan lindo cuando se da cuenta de las cosas en el momento. Pero espera, lo primero que dijo, me dio escalofríos.

-¿Me violaste? ¿cuando? Jamás me he negado, que yo recuerde.

-Bueno, una vez que estabas dormida… pues… lo tomo como violación.

Retiro lo de lindo. ¡Es un pervertido!

-Bueno, de todas formas, no te puedo dar el lujo de que no pongas atención en clase tienes la posibilidad de quedar en ridículo en la competencia recuerda que eres la representante de la escuela a nivel nacional.

-En eso tienes razón, pero evitar fantasear contigo es…

La mano en su barbilla, sus piernas cruzadas… su pose es sexy.

-No es imposible. No sé de qué te preocupas, ni porqué te sientes tan ansiosa por tener sexo. Digo, solo te faltan 6 meses para entrar a la universidad y 7 para que seas adulta. Después de eso tenemos toda la vida por delante.

-Lo dices como si nada, imbécil.

-¿No tengo razón?

Ceja levantada, de nuevo.

-Me vas a decir, al menos ¿qué perfume ocupas?

-No.

-¡Sasuke!

-Como sea. Tengamos…

-Sasuke-sensei.

La voz picó en mis oídos. Una de las abejas había llegado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino-chan?

-Es que quería que me explicara acerca del tema de hoy que no lo entendí.

-Bueno, entonces, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana sensei… ah, y tu también Ino, nos vemos mañana.

-Sakura, estudia para la prueba.

-Lo haré

Me fui por decisión propia a pesar de la mirada desafiante y repulsiva de mi compañera, solo escuché que le preguntaba acerca del perfume. Como de costumbre evadió la pregunta. La puerta principal de la escuela está plagada por estudiantes que desean sociabilizar un rato más en la escuela. Las conversaciones de las chicas siempre es la misma: "Sasuke-sensei es atractivo", "Sasuke-sensei es sexy", "Sasuke-sensei huele tan bien". Sí es eso último lo que hace que las chicas deseen lamerlo. Es una pena que desde la semana pasada no pueda hacer eso, por la razón que escucharon: el concurso de ciencias químicas y matemáticas.

¡Ah sí! Seguramente se preguntaran ¿cómo es que estamos juntos? ¿Cómo alguien como yo pudo terminar con alguien como Sasuke?

La historia no tiene mucho drama: Sasuke era mi tutor desde que tenía 10 años, él era hijo de uno de los amigos de mis padres. Mis padres lo adoraban. Y aún lo hacen. En ese entonces porque era un niño muy aplicado, inteligente, educado, tierno y muy accesible; hoy lo adoran porque sigue siendo aplicado, inteligente, trabajador y se volvió en mi "mejor amigo". Por supuesto, ellos no saben nada acerca de lo nuestro, pues se morirían al escuchar que la única portadora de su sangre comenzó su vida sexual a los 12. Seguramente si lo supieran se decepcionarían de Sasuke y de mí. Seguramente lo meterían a prisión, porque es un delito estar con menores de edad. Tuvimos mucha cautela durante los 7 años que estuvimos juntos.

Desde nuestra primera vez, hasta que cumplí 14 años, iba a su casa; sin embargo, por esa misma paranoia de ser descubiertos, comenzamos a buscar un lugar en donde no nos encontrara nadie, un lugar en donde no nos conocieran. Empezamos a tener encuentros de una hora en ese amplio departamento, después lo encuentros duraban de 3 horas, luego de una tarde entera y sin darnos cuenta ya nos quedábamos a dormir ahí.

Las mentiras para mi madre era variadas: estoy donde unas amigas, tengo que hacer tareas, necesito hacer un trabajo y me quedaré en casa de mis compañeras. Solo a veces les digo que estoy con Sasuke, pero en esas ocasiones les digo que estoy en la casa de Itachi para que no vayan a llamar a la casa de Sasuke y nos descubran por ese detalle.

Este departamento se convertirá en nuestra casa cuando nos casemos. Al menos eso pienso.

-¡Tadaima!

-Okaeri Sasuke.

-¿Ya estudiaste?

Anunció su llegada tocando sus labios en mi cuello. Fue un inocente beso pero… mi cuerpo no lo sintió así.

-Sasuke.

No lo pensé, pero mis cuerdas vocales pensaron por ellas mismas cuando sentí que su olor me envolvía.

-Wow, no pensé que estuvieras muy candente con tan solo una semana de no hacer el amor.

-¡Silencio! ¿De quién es la culpa?

-Mía. Pero aunque implores, tienes que estudiar.

-¿Por qué no solo puedes ser mi pareja cuando estamos solos?

-No puedo. Por ahora no puedo separar tu responsabilidad como alumna de la chica que me hace gemir como caballo. No hagas pucheros y continúa estudiando. Me daré una ducha.

El olor. Su olor lo ha dejado en la habitación. Hablando de eso, a pesar de que casi vivo con él, jamás me ha dicho que loción usa. Por más que le pregunto, por más que he buscado, no le he encontrado ni una gota de perfume. Usa desodorante y shampoo-acondicionador, pero el olor no es igual. No tiene los ingredientes deliciosos que siempre huelo en su cuerpo. A decir verdad, eso fue lo que me atrajo de él cuando tenía 10 años: la piel sudorosa de una tarde de verano, enseñándome los ejercicios de matemáticas que no entendía, su respiración dirigía ese perfume hacia mi nariz y me hacía sentir extraña. Era solo una niña y por eso no podía saber lo que quería hacer con él, hasta los 12 años, cuando fue el quien me explicó lo que hace el hombre y la mujer. No piensen mal, él no empezó a seducirme. Fui yo. Fui yo quien le dijo que me enseñara, fui yo la que le dijo que quería que me tocara los pechos. Fui yo quien le dijo que siguiera tocándome, fui yo quien lo tocó, quien lo excito, quien lo incitó a que entrara en mi cuerpo, quien lo obligó a que siguiera haciendo eso conmigo. Fui yo quien le imploró que fuera mi novio. Fui yo. Fui yo. Fui yo quien quiso seguir absorbiendo su aroma tan cerca de mí, tan dentro de mí.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué perfume usas?

-¿Huh? ¿Otra vez con eso?

-Es que…

-¿Tanto te excita ese perfume?

-Yo no dije eso.

-No te lo diré.

-Todos hablan de lo bien que hueles ¿y no me quieres decir qué perfume usas?

-Ese perfume es especial.

La costumbre de bañarse con la puerta abierta. Hace que yo también quiera un baño con él. Extrañamente, el olor se disipa cuando se baña. El tan solo ver su cuerpo desnudo me hace sentir…

-Conozco esa mirada y no te dejaré entrar. Hasta el fin de semana.

-¡Sasuke!

Me conoce demasiado bien.

-Escucha, si lo hacemos, no te concentrarás en tus estudios.

-¿qué tiene que ver? ¿Por qué siempre mencionas eso? Sé mi amante por un día y no mi maestro.

-Sakura…

Después de decir mi nombre suspiró. ¡Perfecto, lo que más odio! No me gusta que suspire, me hace sentir como una niña tonta que reclama atención.

-¿no te parezco sexy?

-Sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Es solo que…

-Sakura, tienes que estudiar por el bien de la escuela. No voy a hacer nada que interrumpa eso.

-¿No te hace falta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer el amor conmigo.

El olor comienza a aparecer.

-¿Qué perfume hace que huelas tan bien?

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Sasuke, es solo que me hace sentir…

-¿Excitada?

-Podrías decirlo así.

-¿por qué tengo que decir qué perfume uso?

-Soy tu prometida.

-¿Y?

Odio que me acorrale.

-¡Blah! ¡Cómo sea, me enojaste, hoy dormirás solo!

-¿Eh? ¡Sakura, tranquila, yo solo…!

Al final dormí en el sofá, por más que me rogó que volviera a la cama con él, no lo hice. Un nuevo día apareció por la ventana y como de costumbre Sasuke ya se había ido para la escuela. Era hora que yo también lo hiciera.

-¡Sakura-chaaaan!

-¡Naruto! ¡Volviste! ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

-Qué bien que hubieran sido vacaciones.

Naruto. Mi amigo de la infancia. Novio de la amiga de la infancia de Sasuke. El nombre de la afortunada: Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Hinata, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien.

-Me alegra.

Así de unida es nuestra relación. No es que no me agrade, es solo que es muy extraña, no puedo abordarla con ningún tema por más que intente. Al parecer, Naruto ha encontrado algo en ella que lo hace sentir bien. Yo, por más que intento no puedo imaginarme qué es lo que le atrae de ella. Tal vez nunca lo sepa.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, ¿es cierto que Sasuke está trabajando aquí?

-Correcto.

-¿y? ¿cómo va todo?

-Nada, solo buenos amigos y un buen maestro.

-Me alegra.

Adivinaron. Ellos tampoco lo saben. Como les dije: Sasuke y yo tomamos precauciones por el bien de nuestra relación. En cuanto a Hinata y a Naruto, creo que estarán aquí por un tiempo, en esta escuela. Creo que la relación avanzará más lentamente.

-Buenos días, alumnos.

-Bueno dí….

-¡AH SASUKE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NO TE QUEDA EL PAPEL DE MAESTRO!

Naruto siempre ha sido bueno para interrumpir.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿qué tenemos aquí? Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata.

-¿eh? Hinata está en el otro salón. Nos separaron. ¡Malditas reglas de escuelita! Pero, ¿cómo supiste que Hinata estaba aquí?

-Tú eres su llavero. Si Hinata está en un lugar, por "default" tú tienes que estarlo.

Al parecer, la clase está gozando con el odio de estos dos.

-¡Ey! Pudiste decir que Hinata es mi llavero.

-¿Qué tu qué? Naruto… tú sin Hinata no eres nada.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE BASTARDO? ¡Y ustedes no se rían! – se dirigió a la clase.

-¡Ya, ya! Clase, calma. Vamos a comenzar.

Entre regaños y demás, la clase llegó a su fin. No pude entretenerme y por primera vez en un año, Sasuke no me había llamado la atención. Por recordar viejos tiempos y contar los nuevos, Naruto, Hinata y yo nos quedamos platicando.

-… No te creo…

-Sí, Sakura-chan, Hinata solo levantó la mano y todo el mundo se fue hacia atrás. Es como si tuviera súper poderes.

-Él solo exagera las cosas.

-Es cierto Hinata. Todo el mundo te veía con una cara de "¿Es esta la verdadera Hinata?" Fue increíble.

-e esta plática entendí una cosa: para Naruto, Hinata es su todo. Se pasó hablando de todo lo que ella había hecho y dicho en su viaje de un año. Sasuke tenía razón: sin Hinata, Naruto no era nada. Parecía como si para él no había nada más interesante que Hinata. Talvez tenía razón. Hinata era bastante interesante como persona. Simplemente me alegraba que mi amigo pudiera hablar con tanta pasión de alguien. Al ser huérfano y no tener a nadie a su alrededor lo habían vuelto amargado. Hasta que la conoció hace 2 años ya. Su forma de ser cambió y también lo hizo la manera de ver la vida.

-Hablando de otra cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué perfume usa Sasuke?

-¿Por qué, Naruto?

-Curiosidad, huele muy bien.

-¿Verdad?, pues, no sé.

Este pasaje de mi vida me hizo reconsiderar la mía: ¿Es tan fuerte lo que siento por Sasuke como lo que Naruto siente por Hinata? Talvez sí. Talvez no. Lo único que sé es que mi rutina se convertiría en una verdadera rutina sin Sasuke.

-¡Tadaima!

-¿Sakura?, ¿ibas a venir hoy?

-¿Ocultándome algo? Su rostro lleno de preocupación me hizo dudar

-Sí, ¿te extraña? ¿te preocupa?

-No me extraña, pero sí me preocupa.

-¿Ibas a invitar a una de tus alumnas aquí?

-No te pongas bromista. ¿Te suena el término "mañana"?

-¡LA COMPETENCIA! Lo olvidé. Le dije a mi mamá que iba a estar en la casa pero… no me preocupa. He estado estudiando lo suficiente.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces dormiré en el sofá.

-¡¿SASUKE?!

-Tienes que estar concentrada. Buenas noches.

El beso de consuelo que posó en mi frente me hizo sentir como si fuera una niña de 5 años. Pero tenía razón, el estar entre sus brazos en estos momentos me haría perder mi concentración.

El día de la competencia llegó con mucha ansiedad, para mi sorpresa Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke estaban presentes en la sala. Aunque era un auditorio lujoso y a pesar de que la competencia era nacional, solo se hallaban pocas personas, puedo decir que familiares de mis oponentes. Mis padres se presentaron minutos más tarde de terminada la abertura de la ceremonia. La competencia parecía, más bien, como si alguien hubiera puesto todas las preguntas fáciles para que ganara. Sin sorpresa, para mi, gané.

Mis padres subieron al escenario a abrazarme y felicitarme, mientras Naruto les bajaba la moral a los perdedores recordándoles lo fuerte que era su enemigo. Sasuke… Me levantó el pulgar dándome a entender que había estado bien.

-Sasuke, muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija. Gracias a ti, esto ha sido posible.

-Para nada. Todo es gracias a su hermosa mente.

-Sakura, ¿vas a venir con nosotros, cierto?

-Eso no estaba en mis planes.

-Papá, yo…

-Pues, pensé que, como este ha sido nuestro esfuerzo, podríamos celebrar ella y yo.

-Oe, Sasuke, qué excluyente. Pero te entiendo. Así que sigue cuidando de mi hija. Y te advierto que si le haces algo….

-Lo pagaré de por vida, se lo juro.

-Así me gusta.

-Sasuke… ¡Qué valiente eres!

De regreso, el olor que lo distingue se hizo presente me envolvió, de nuevo. Ese olor. Mi cuerpo responde por si solo cuando siento su olor.

-Sasuke. Hoy… ¿Podemos?

La sonrisa que estaba esperando desde la semana pasada se dibujó en los labios de aquel que hace que mi mirada se vuelva seductora sin que yo lo pida.

-Hoy sí, mi ganadora.

-Y me dirás… ¿Qué perfume usas?

-Eso… ya lo veremos.

Ya lo veremos, me dijo, pero llegamos a casa y nos besamos como no lo habíamos hecho en meses. Todo que había contenido en una semana, se había desatado en ese beso. Sus manos exploraron mi cuerpo con fuerza y sin cavilaciones, sentía como si se me desgarrara la piel con cada roce. Sasuke se sentó y me dijo que me pusiera encima de él. Siempre lo hacemos muy sencillo, el tiempo no nos deja experimentar con otras posiciones, pero esta vez era diferente. La posición era la misma: misionero. Lo peor es que solo me besaba los labios. Accedí a su petición y comencé a besar su cuello y por poco termino yo sola el momento de pasión. El olor provenía de ahí. No quise mover mis labios ni mi nariz de ese lugar. La noche más candente de mi vida. No sé si fue por el olor o la posición pero me embriagué tanto que aún después de terminar quería más. Creo que era la razón por la que Sasuke quería esperar, para poder explotar.

-Amor, ¿me dirás qué perfume usas?

-¿Amor?, ¿te estas burlando de mi?

-¿No puedo ser cariñosa y afectiva con mi prometido?

-No es eso, es que me tomó por sorpresa que…

-No me cambies de tema.

-Mhmm… en la mañana lo sabrás.

-¡Quiero saberlo ahora!

-Ahora quiero gozarte. Así que, a callar y dame amor, amor.

-Pfff... … jajajajajajaja! No me digas así que se te escucha ridículo.

No sé qué horas nos dieron pero porque nos desvelamos, me dormí. No escuché la alarma. Sasuke siempre se va primero, ya que es maestro y para no levantar sospechas. Me bañe como trueno, me vestí y me acicalé. Hoy iba a ser un día apretado ya que tenía fiestas por todos lados así que me puse hasta maquillaje, algo sutil.

Mientras iba por la calle, salieron piropos y personas que me volteaban a ver. "El maquillaje", pensé. Llegué a la puerta de la escuela y había algo raro. La gente comenzó a hablar de mí. Unos chicos de salones menores comenzaron a verme de una manera extraña. ¿El maquillaje tiene este poder? Dije hola a todo mí alrededor y... ¿se acuerdan de las chicas abejas? Ellas me miraron con la boca abierta completamente, como si al fin hubieran visto mi belleza y estuvieran envidiando.

Entré al salón y todos me miraron. O, más bien, buscaron para ver si alguien más venía conmigo y luego abrían sus ojos de par en par. Sus bocas les siguieron. Me dirigí a mi asiento y Naruto se me acercó sorprendido como si no pudiera con su propio rostro.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Tanta sorpresa porque uso maquillaje?

-o reaccionaba. Estaba sin palabras y yo no entendía porqué.

-Tú estás usando…

Pensé en miles posibilidades con las que pudo haber estado mal con su pausa. Comencé a revisarme para ver si andaba algo más y… nada.

-¿qué sucede? ¿por qué todo el mundo me mira así?

-Nada, nada.

Ese día sucedieron cosas extrañas: cuando me levanté a resolver unos ejercicios uno de los chicos tocó mi trasero. Naruto les gritó y casi los golpea pero nada pasó a más. Más tarde, la maestra de inglés me dijo que pasara a leer y a hacer traducciones, mientras leía me corrigió muchas cosas que sabía que estaban bien, para colmarla, me humilló diciéndome que si iba a hacer algo mal que, mejor, no hiciera nada. Las chicas comenzaron a burlarse de cada paso y de cada gesto que hacía, mientras Naruto trataba, en sus intentos fallidos de detenerlas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El almuerzo pasó sin muchas trabas. Hinata y Naruto celebraron mi victoria a pesar de las miradas feas. Pensé que era por eso que todos me miraban. Pero, quería verlo de nuevo. Quería que me dijera que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Ya no soportaba eso, ni los celos, ni las envidias, ni las miradas, nada. Ya no quería saber nada de eso. Me sentía sola. Quería tenerlo a mi lado. Tan solo por cinco minutos de nuevo.

Al fin su clase llegó. Al entrar los chicos comenzaron a silbarle y las chicas a murmurar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¡Silencio!

Su voz se había alzado más de lo normal. Estaba nervioso. Yo estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué era. Se llegó la salida y tuve que salir de prisa ya que tenía que cambiarme para la cena que mi familia había preparado. Lo mismo pasó en la calle: me chiflaron, me hicieron piropos, las chicas me volteaban a ver, entre otras cosas extrañas. Al fin llegué a mi casa. Lo primero que logré ver fue una silueta sentada en el sofá. Parecía extranjero pero no, su rostro se asemejaba al amor de mi vida, con la excepción que era su hermano.

-¡Itachi! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Sasuke está siendo un buen maestro?

-Ah… bueno…

Al momento de mi respuesta Itachi frunció su ceño y tuvo la misma reacción de todos. Iba a preguntarle lo que pasaba pero mi madre entró con energía al recibidor mostrando una bandeja con entradas.

-¡Sakura, felicidades! Veo que Sasuke ya llegó contigo. – Sasuke no había llegado. Y mi madre no me estaba viendo.

La mujer que me dio vida alzó su mirada y buscó la figura de mi maestro, pero nada. Extrañada y viendo maquinizada hacia todos los rincones de la sala preguntó algo que me hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

-Itachi, ¿Usas el mismo perfume que Sasuke?

Traté de olerle, pero nada. Mi madre se acercó a él para recibir su aroma y nada. No provenía de él. Desde mi posición pude alcanzar a ver que de los ojos De mi madre brotaban dos lágrimas. Volteó a verme y sin preocuparse de la bandeja, la soltó.

-¿Cómo… pudiste?

El olor de Sasuke provenía de mí. En ese momento mi madre dejó de mirarme a mí y comenzó a mirar a través de mí estaba viendo a quien estaba detrás de mí: Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Cómo pudiste? … ¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO HIJO DE TU SANTÍSIMA MADRE! ¡CÓMO PUDISTE APROVECHARTE DE UNA NIÑA! ¡DE MI NIÑA!

-Mamá ¿de qué demonios estas hablando?

-Tienes su olor. Tienes su maldito perfume rociado en ti.

Esa mañana, me desperté con tanta prisa que no tuve tiempo de mirar qué era lo que me ponía. El bote de perfume que tomé en mis manos no era el mío, pero con la prisa no me importó. Ese perfume era inodoro cuando me lo rocié. Pero en ese momento, cuando por un descuido todo nuestro esfuerzo por ocultar lo nuestro se fue abajo. Aún había una excusa para salir de este bochornoso evento. ¿Pero cuál?

-Mamá, puedo explicarlo…

Estuve con él y se me pegó su olor. No, tendría que haber estado muy pegada a él para eso. Por accidente tomé su perfume. No, tendía que estar en su casa. No. me regalaron el mismo bote de perfume. No. El perfume es para hombre, ¿por qué regalarían perfume para hombre a una mujer?. No. No podía explicarlo de ninguna manera. No había cómo. No sabía el nombre del perfume, ni tampoco podía decir que era una versión unisex, porque no lo era. Era decirles que había pasado por… ¡Eso era!

-Mamá, antes de venir pasé por una perfumería vi una marca de hombre que me interesó porque pensé que se lo podía dar a papá en su cumpleaños. Lo rocié y resultó ser la loción de…

-Basta, Sakura.

El tono de Sasuke me enviaba señales de resignación.

-Entre más hablas, más salen a la luz las mentiras que estás diciendo. No hay forma de explicarlo.

-Lo sabía. Eso ya lo sabía.

-Esa loción es especial.

-¿Qué? – Ahora resultaba que era especial.

-Esa loción…

No me gustaba nada. Eso no me gustaba nada.

-Haruno-san. Yo amo a su hija, y ella a mí. Tanto la amo que su mano he pedido.

Mi mamá pareció calmarse un poco. Y como si nada…

-¡AWWWWW! ¡Sabía que iba a haber algo entre ustedes en el futuro, pero veo que pasó antes de tiempo! ¿Cuándo se lo pediste, Sasuke?

… mi mamá había recuperado la alegría.

-Mamá, ¿no estás enojada?

-Mi niña, lo más seguro es que fuiste a su casa y tomaste un poco de su perfume. ¿eh, picarona?

No podía decirle que me acostaba con él, ¿no les parece?

-Sí, así fue.

-Ya tenemos dos cosas para celebrar. SAsuke, bienvenido a la familia.

-Arigatou.

Después de las noticias, comimos y bebimos como cerdos. Platicamos de cómo nos enamoramos, ¡claro! Ocultando aquellos detalles que…eran sensibles.

¿Tanto ocultar cosas para no tener problemas? Bueno, pero ¿de qué me quejo? Esto fue un final feliz, ¿o no?

Esa noche Sasuke durmió en mi casa. En una habitación diferente, por supuesto. Mi mamá era muy dada a las tradiciones. ¡Ah, si! Mi padre también tomó muy bien la noticia, por si preguntan.

Al día siguiente, los rumores se habían desperdigado por todos los rincones de la escuela. SAsuke y yo fuimos llamados a la oficina del director, al igual que mis padres. La familia reunida. Sin embargo, las acusaciones de SAsuke se quedaron en el aire, pues, no había pruebas contundentes. El problema quedó zanjado.

Esa noche, definitivamente tenía que sacarle la verdad a Sasuke. ¿Qué tenía ese perfume? Y ¿Por qué era especial?

-Sasuke, creo que ya es tiempo.

-¿Para?

-Para que me digas qué tiene el perfume.

-No.

-¡SA-SU-KE!

-Ya te dije que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque es especial y ya. Tómalo de esa manera.

-No me quiero quedar con la duda, y supongo que ustedes tampoco.

-¡SASUKE! Dímelo. Seré tu esposa y ¿no confías en mí?

-Hmp. No es eso.

-¿entonces?

-De acuerdo.

Se fue buscando el bote con la fragancia que me embriagaba. Sacó una botellita con colorante azul y atomizador. Me lo dio en mis manos.

-Ese perfume tiene esencias naturales de almizque, durazno, canela, coco, pachulí, naranja, vainilla.

-No me había equivocado.

-… y algo más – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que ya intuías que tenía algo…

-¡UCHIHA SASUKE… AL GRANO!

-Tiene nuestro sudor.

-¿eh?

-El perfume tiene la esencia de nuestro sudor, el tuyo y el mío. Lo hice cuando te conocí. Tenías 10 años en ese entonces. Me pareciste muy bella y pensé "¿habrá alguna manera de hacer que te enamoraras de mí?"

-Eras un pervertido, tenías 17 años en ese entonces.

-Sí, pero quería estar contigo. Así que en la escuela nos enseñaron algo acerca del sudor las feromonas y testosteronas y comencé a investigar. En mis investigación me di cuenta que habían artistas famosos que utilizaban su propia orina en sus perfumes. Lo cual me empezó a interesar más. Una tarde de verano, hacía mucho calor y, sin que te dieras cuenta, tomé en un botecito el sudor que habías dejado en un pañuelo y comencé a experimentar. Mientras leía acerca de las propiedades del sudor, me di cuenta que la atracción física era química, física y una parte pequeña se alojaba en el hipotálamo, glándula que controla los sentmientos. Me dije "¿por qué no investigar más?" . Cuando la esencia estaba lista y la rocié por primera vez y te vi, comenzaste a mirarme diferente, pero algo hacía falta. Y descubrí que era mi sudor. Volví a comenzar las pruebas hasta que lo logré: el perfume estaba listo. Lo demás es historia.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba: me había usado para sus experimentos. Me había utilizado para atraerme. Contrario a lo que pude pensar, no me sentí enfadada. Me sentí… sexy.

-entonces, la razón por la que me siento atraída por ti es porque…

-corrección, te sientes atraída por mí porque soy como soy. Yo solo te di una empujadita.

-¿tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo.

La razón por la que me veía afectada por su aroma era porque tenía nuestras esencias combinadas. Es por eso que todos lo miraban irresistiblemente y todas me miraban con envidia. Aún me afecta todo de él, su mirada punzante y lujuriosa, sus labios aparentemente austeros, sus manos largas y finas, y… creo que sobra decirlo, ese olor, que es una mezcla de almizque, durazno, canela, coco, pachulí, naranja, vainilla y algo más… nuestras esencias.

¡Ah sí! Con tanta prisa, al contar lo que me pasó, olvidé mencionar que él es mi maestro de química y profesor suplente de matemática. Oh bueno, supongo que lo dedujeron.

¿Ah? ¿Que cómo nos fue después? Bueno, hemos seguido como hasta ahora: mintiéndole a todo el mundo. Los planes siguen vigentes y cuando nos casemos usaré ese perfume, por ahora… por ahora necesito concentrarme para entrar a una buena universidad y de planear toda la boda. Los problemas fuera de nosotros, tendrán que resolverse por su cuenta.

Cada día atiendo clase y no puedo esperar a que sea la clase de química y matemática. Sasuke. Ese hombre me vuelve loca. Estoy literalmente excitada por su mirada, seducida por sus manos, poseída por su boca, embriagada con su olor. Sobre todo eso. Sí, eso: su olor.

* * *

¿Y llegaste hasta aquí? Bueno, de todas formas muchísimas gracias por leer. Te lo agradezco mucho. También te agradezco por las ganas que tienes de escribir un review, adelante, adelante, te lo agradecería de todo corazón. y te lanzo la pregunta, de nuevo, ¿Sigo con otro Oneshot? ¿Lo dejo como está? ¿Lo boto, lo quemo, jamás vuelvo a escribir en mi vida? Acepto todo tipo de críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, no seas duro/a conmigo. xD Muchísimas Gracias. HAsta la próxima.


	2. Aromas: Hinata y Naruto

!HAROOO! Wow! y pensé que nunca iba a terminar esta historia... que está igual de floja que la primera. Me alegra que les haya gustado...

Esta vez le toca a Naruto revelar sus fetiches y cosas extrañas relacionadas con el olor. Debo admitir que este fanfic se escucha un poco asqueroso, pero fetiches son fetiches, ¿no?

Espero que difruten esta historia, está relacionada con el capitulo anterior, así que... ahí les va...

Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, probablemente lo hubieran cancelado en el capitulo 3.

* * *

_**Sex Perfume  
**_

_**Hinata y Naruto**_

Ella no quiere tener sexo conmigo. Dice que es una cuestión personal, de olores. Ella me forzó, en serio. Ella me forzó a que yo tuviera uno de los fetiches más extraños, para ustedes. Para mi, es lo más excitante que puede haber. Cada noche, a escondidas mientras ella se baña, tomo sus bragas y me extasío con "su aroma". Sí. Su olor. ¿Asqueroso? Talvez, pero se ha vuelto un vicio.

La miraba desde lejos. Ya hacía un tiempo que la conocía. Pensé que me odiaba por la forma en que me evadía. Pero no fue un encuentro casual. El destino juega con nuestras vidas como si fuera sudoku: siempre solo hay una forma de llenar los espacios vacíos. Un día me bastó para saber la razón de su comportamiento y otro para saber mis sentimientos hacia ella. La amo desde hace 6 años y medio, y a pesar de que estamos lejos de nuestra ciudad natal, que estamos viviendo juntos y sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, jamás "ha sucedido". Hinata no quiere tener sexo conmigo.

¡Ah, ya sé, ya sé! Ustedes querrán detalles de cómo la conocí adonde y porqué estamos viviendo juntos y porqué es importante el dato de estar fuera de la ciudad natal. ¿Que no se pueden quedar con los mínimos detalles, dattebayo? ¡Entrometidos! Es cansado estar contando todo. Es mi vida y no la suya, ¡Dattebayo!

¡Ya, ya! De acuerdo. No se me pongan agresivos ni se ofendan, de acuerdo. Lo contaré todo.

"10 años tenía, creo… sí, 10 años cuando la conocí. Fue una vez que estaba en la casa de mi mejor amiga, Sakura-chan. Todas las tardes Sakura-chan tenía tutoría de un amigo de su familia. El nombre del maestro era Uchiha Sasuke. Él era muy genial como persona y Sakura-chan estaba enamorada de él. La verdad, a pesar de que no lo demostrara, él me agradaba. Sempre lo vi como un ejemplo a seguir además, despedía un olor agradable.

Esa tarde destinada, Sasuke la trajo porque no había nadie en su casa para cuidarla. Supuse que venía de una familia importante. Como un conejito, la vi tímida, tratando de esconderse detrás del tutor, pero me dio su mano para estrecharla y me lanzó una sonrisa. Ahí lo supe: ella sería alguien especial para mí. Solo había un problema: no sabía de qué hablar con ella. Cada plática que comenzaba ella lo terminaba. ¿A qué me refiero?...

-Tu nombre es Hinata ¿verdad?

-Si. – decía secamente sin siquiera sonrojarse, ni comportarse nerviosamente.

-Ehhh….. ¿En donde estudias?

-En una escuela.

-Si… pero…. Digo… el nombre de la escuela, ¿Cuál es?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Eh… has un intento. – cada vez me sentía más nervioso al ver la naturalidad de cómo me ignoraba.

-No recuerdo detalles.

-Claro…

La conversación moría. Toda la tarde intenté sacarle información pero nada. Así durante 2 meses. Hasta que un día, en un parque la encontré llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?

No contestó.

-Dime, ¿que te pasa? Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

No contestó.

-Sabes – continué mi monólogo – a veces los problemas pueden ser muchos pero lo único que esos problemas necesitan es que los afrontes, que seas valiente y nunca te dejes vencer. Si te dejas vencer y dejas que tus problemas te cieguen entonces, tu vida girará alrededor de tus problemas y ese será tu mundo. Debería ser al revés, tu vida debería alrededor de tus sueños y lo que quieres hacer con tu vida misma para que seas feliz y no dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie te quite eso.

Le sonreí y ella me miró sorprendida. "Talvez mi monólogo funcionó", pensé, o talvez no. Después de ese día ella comenzó a portarse extraña conmigo: me evadía con todo su cuerpo y no dejaba siquiera que la mirara o algo. Fue hasta que ella confesara lo que sentía y mucho tiempo después le dije que la correspondía. Luego todo fue natural: nos hicimos novios.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los verdaderos problemas, pues teníamos que escondernos de todos: Sakura, Sasuke, mi abuelo adoptivo, la familia de Hinata… era cansado mentir cuando no lo sabía hacer.

Recuerdo una vez en la que íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer año juntos. Fue un total y royal desastre. La llamé por teléfono para decirle que estaba fuera de su casa esperándola. Su padre contestó. No sabía qué hacer, pues su voz era muy golpeada así que colgué de inmediato. Llamé otra vez después de 10 minutos. Su padre contestó de nuevo. Colgué. Después de hora y media de repetir la misma acción como 15 veces más, HInata respondió para decirme que su padre tenía sospechas de que ella estaba viendo a alguien que su familia no podía aceptar. Como pudo, media hora después se escapaba de su casa bajando por la ventana de su cuarto. Casi se rompe algo ese día, de no ser por que cayó encima de mi desde la segunda planta. A las 11 de la noche nos tocó ir a un casino pues es lo único que estaba abierto a esa hora. La toquetearon y yo me fui a golpes con el tipo. Con moretes e hinchazones, volvimos a casa. Su padre escuchó algo y casi nos descubre de no ser por su primo, Neji, quien por suerte nos apoya y es el único que lo sabía en ese momento.

Bueno, ese no es el punto de mi historia. Lo más importante que sepan, es que teníamos que escondernos hasta de mis mejores amigos, pues Hinata pertenecía a una estirpe de grandes analistas de la nación. El Presidente y el Príncipe de Japón les piden consejos. No por nada les han apodado: "poseedores del Byakugan", pues dicen las leyendas que ellos tienen una visión que hace evitar problemas innecesarios para las familias poderosas. Yo no entiendo mucho de eso, solo sé que ellos son muy inteligentes. La familia de Hinata es muy tradicional y muy cerrada. No permiten a nadie sin su consentimiento y prácticamente su consentimiento se encuentra en la misma familia, pues tienen que casarse entre familiares… ¡Eso sí es asqueroso!

Para, prácticamente huir de esa situación, tuvimos que aplicar unas becas para estudiar en el extranjero. A mi se me dificultó porque no soy muy inteligente, pero Hinata lo consiguió a la primera. No fue hasta que le pedí ayuda a Sasuke que las cosas cambiaron. Fue también la vez que descubrió nuestra relación. Por mi culpa:

_-Naruto. ¿No tienes novia?_

_-S… no._

_-¿Sí o no?_

_-No sé_

_-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

_-Ehm…_

_-Ya, ponte serio y dime: ¿tienes novia?_

_-¿Para qué quieres saber?_

_-Para ponerte un ejemplo._

_-¿novia en las matemáticas, dattebayo?_

_-Si, tienes que tratarlas bien para que te salgan bien los problemas. Tienes que darles amor y respeto y recibirás lo mismo. Debes ser paciente y esperar a que sea el momento adecuado para hacerlo. _

_-¿hacer qué?_

_-El amor._

_-¿Eh? ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Sexo._

Mi mente se volvió en blanco y traté de imaginarme a la dulce y extremadamente tímida niña de Hinata haciendo ruiditos extraños y posando como… ¿mujer?

-_T… PFFFFFF… JA,JA,JA,JA,JA ¡NO CREO QUE HINATA HAGA TAL COSA! JA… OOAAPS!_

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron redondos, redondos como dos bolas de lo más redondo que puedan pensar…. ¡PERO NO PIENSEN EN ESO CUANDO DIGO REDONDO¡ ¡BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS Y PERVERTIDAS!

_-Naruto, discúlpame que te diga esto pero, estás mirando en un lado muy peligroso. Casi estas jugando con tu vida. Conozco esa familia y son de los que no perdonan una traición y la paga es con sangre. Es muy peligroso que estés con ella, sobre todo cuando no tienes ni idea en lo que te estás metiendo. _

¿Qué más podía hacer Sasuke que regañarme? Tenía razón. Pero ella no me hacía pensar correctamente. No es que sea un Nerd o algo, pero cuando se trata de ética y códigos para la empatía, soy muy bueno, o eso dicen. Pero ella… tenía sus gestos amables, cariñosos, como ninguna otra chica había sido conmigo. Era ella quien me hacía romper todas las barreras que tenía en frente de mí. No me importaron ni los consejos de Sasuke, ni los regaños de nadie más. En fin, puse todo de mi parte para pasar el examen. No hice más que enfocarme a mi fin y, ¿qué creen? pasé el examen y nos fuimos a Inglaterra para seguir estudiando allá. Aunque no lo crean, el inglés se me da de maravilla.

Los primeros meses nos estábamos quedando en un pupilaje, sin embargo era un sufrimiento día a día para mí ya que no se permitían chicas en las habitaciones de los chicos y viceversa. Ella también se desesperó. Ambos comenzamos a buscar un lugar en donde pudiéramos vernos y pudiéramos pagar con nuestros ahorros. Lo conseguimos. Fue el comienzo de mi perdición con los vicios que adquirí.

Entre más pasas con una persona, más roces quieres atraer. Cuanto más amas a alguien, más atraído hacia tus pláticas quieres que esté. Cuanto más adoras a alguien, más cosas quieres que pasen entre ustedes. Era, depende de quien lo vea, pequeño para hacer cosas de adulto y no podía imaginarme haciendo cosas extrañas con esa mujer. Sin embargo, buscaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para verle el escote, imaginármela desnuda

Hasta que un día… me di cuenta que ella era aún más pervertida que yo.

Había pasado todo el día estudiando con mis compañeros, sobre todo la lengua extraña a la que me había sometido en ese país, sin embargo había llamado a nuestra casa para decirle a Hinata llegaría tarde. Para mi sorpresa mis compañeros me dijeron que tenían otros compromisos y que debían irse temprano así que regresé a casa tres horas antes de lo acordado. Escuché algunos murmullos que provenían de nuestra habitación. Me acerqué procurando que nadie se espantara y cuando llegué a la puerta… ¡Grandísimos dioses del universo! Hinata estaba en la cama tocándose… ¡Oh sí, tocando sus partes más sagradas! No pude entrar e interrumpirla… me dio mucha vergüenza entrar y… me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho cuando tenía la oportunidad. Vi como jugaba con sus dedos en sus partes íntimas, mientras que con la otra mano se tocaba su busto, especialmente sus pezones. Dejaba de acariciarse solo para llevar sus dedos a su boca y lamerlos para luego jugar de nuevo con su templo sagrado. Yo hice lo mismo cuando ella terminó… solo mi mano y yo…patético ¿no?

Luego de que ella terminara de complacer sus fantasías, fue el inicio de las mías: Hinata se dirigió a la bañera y yo hallé sus bragas en la cama las tomé y… aspiré con todas mis fuerzas… Sentí el paraíso en…

-Naruto-kun… -Rayos, me interrumpió justo cuando iba terminando de grabar mi historia para subirla a YouTube.

-¿Sí, amor?

-Has estado hablándole a esa cámara desde en la mañana. Ayúdame con el almuerzo, necesito que peles verduras.

-Bueno, ya la escucharon y tengo que hacer otras cosas, la historia se queda para otra ocasión."

Apagué la cámara y me dirigí a hacer lo que Hinata me había pedido. Ella partía las verduras y vigilaba el arroz. Era una experta en la cocina. Comenzó a enseñarme pero nunca aprendí bien, solo puedo hacer ramen.

¿No sienten a veces que cuando estás hablando de algo de una persona a espaldas de ella sienten que esa persona ya sabe que estaban hablando de ella aunque no les hayan escuchado? En mi mente trataba de disimular todo lo que había grabado en la cámara, esperando a que no me descubriera, pero era difícil disimular cuando se trata de eso, así que reuní todo mi valor para preguntar:

-Hina-chan.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Por qué no hemos tenido sexo?

Me miró con su rostro lleno de respuestas obvias.

-Naruto-kun, ya te lo he dicho más de cuarenta veces… cuarenta y uno.

-Es que no me parece lógico que no quieras tener nada porque crees que tu parte íntima no huele bien. ¿No será que alguien más está teniendo la suerte de tener sexo contigo?

-¿Estás diciendo que te engaño con alguien más?

-O… contigo misma.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

-No… no… no sé de qué hablas.

Traté de no reír pero mis impulsos me fallaron.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No te rías!

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Te sentiste acosada? – su rostro respondió por ella misma – JA, JA, JA, JA…

-¡Mo! Qué malo eres.

Siguió cortando las verduras. No pude evitar mirar su cuerpo delantero cubierto por un pedazo de tela. Tomé su mano izquierda con la mía mientras cortaba la zanahoria con su mano derecha. Tomé su mano derecha con la mía. Ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-mhmmm….

Aunque hubiera querido responder, no hubiera podido, me intoxiqué con el aroma de su cuello… Royal Desire®… el primer perfume que le regalé en nuestro primer aniversario. No fue tan difícil escogerlo, solo me imaginé teniendo ese olor para mí. Acaricié sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Ella se encogió y estiró su cuello hacia atrás dejándome más espacio para absorber el aroma de ese pequeño pliegue y el punto… un pequeño lunar en la parte izquierda de su clavícula fueron cubiertos con mis labios. ¡Amaba ese lunar! Pero ninguna de esas cosas se comparaban al olor de…

-N…Naruto-kun… déjame terminar el ramen. – apenas gruñó.

Me encantaba verla tan indefensa, incómoda, tímida… me llenaba de satisfacción al saber que respondía tan perspicaz con solo el roce de mi respiración sobre su piel. Quería hacerla perder el control y saber el verdadero olor en su lugar más privado y sagrado de todos.

-Mímame primero y te dejo terminar… - creo que fue el sonido de la succión sobre su hombro que la hizo pujar o talvez el beso en sí…

-No es a mi a quien le gusta el ramen…!ah!

-Mmmm… hay otra cosa que deseo más que el ramen en estos momentos.

Arrastré mis manos por sus brazos y toqué su estómago… mi instinto simplemente me hizo deslizar mis manos hasta llegar a su vientre. Puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las mías para que no bajara por los caminos, del que dicen, que llevan a un hombre a la perdición.

-¡ah! ¡No!

-¿No? Yo digo que sí…

La levanté con facilidad y a pesar de su puchero y excusas, la llevé a la cama. Probé sus labios y saboreé su saliva. Pensé que eso la haría desearme más, sin embargo no fue así. Toqué sus senos y los apreté con deseo mientras el sonido de su voz me envolvía. Besé su cuello y mis manos esculpieron su torso hasta sus caderas. Levanté su vestido y deslicé mi mano derecha por debajo. Acaricié sus piernas y llegué a su busto. Gimió. Para mi no era suficiente el roce de la tela de su sostén me ponía nervioso, así que también metí la mano debajo de su sostén. Dijo mi nombre. Me acerqué a su estómago y posé besos que hacían un camino hasta su vientre. Con mi mano izquierda desabotoné y bajé su ziper. Inmediatamente bajé un poco sus bragas y…

-Naruto-kun… dejé la cocina encendida.

Se reincorporó empujándome suavemente mi hombro y arreglándose la falda de su vestido blanco se hizo una coleta. Había dejado una de las zonas que me enloquecía totalmente descubierta. Talvez le extrañó que no dijera nada durante un buen rato, sea lo que haya sido, giró su cabeza hacia mi.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro – de repente te quedaste callado.

No pude evitar dibujar mi sonrisa malévola, la cual siempre ponía nerviosa a mi novia.

-¿qué sucede, Naruto-kun?

-Quiero tener sexo. –dije sin pensarlo… y sin arrepentirme de haberlo dicho.

-Ah… eso… pues… ya lo hablamos… y…

"¡oh sí… muéstrame esa timidez fuente de tu olor magnífico!" pensé.

-¿No me quieres?

-Te quiero, te quiero… pero…

-Yo te amo.

-Sí pero…

-¿pero? …

Leí inmediatamente su pensamiento antes de que dijera algo, pues sus hombros se encogieron y llevó sus manos hacia en medio de sus piernas. Tenía miedo que yo pudiera pensar que su parte íntima no tenía un buen olor.

-Hinata… es por eso que no quieres?

-¿Eh?

-¿Piensas que tienes un mal olor ahí abajo?

-Yo…

Mi sonrisa malvada apareció más marcada en mi rostro. Hinata no pudo evitar abrir su boca ni el expresar el miedo que le tenía a mi sonrisa, sobre todo porque no podía adivinar mis acciones. Me levanté de mi cama, me dirigí al canasto de la ropa sucia… tomé la primera ropa intima que encontrara… e hice lo que ella jamás pensó que haría… por primera vez le mostré mi fetiche. Sabía que su reacción sería de rechazo, pero aún así… llevé su ropa intima a mi nariz, y aspiré con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron aspirar.

Ella no había movido ni un solo músculo. No me detuvo, no dijo nada, no rechazó nada… simplemente se dedicó a ver. Pensé que con eso había aceptado algo… pero me equivoqué. Su rostro se encendió como el alto de un semáforo… si las luces estuvieran apagadas, seguramente hubiera podido ver cómo iluminaba la habitación.

-N…N…A…R…U…

-¿Si? – dije alargando la "i" sin descartar mi sonrisa… pero no duró mucho tiempo…- ¿hi… Hinata?

Se había desmayado.

Abrió sus ojos despacio y al verme sentado en la cama abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se incorporó. No podía decir ni una palabra… talvez porque no quería recordar el momento en el que yo… no importaba. Por muy sorprendida que estuviera quería tocarla, hacerle entender que no había nada de malo con ella. Sus labios me llamaron a un beso. ME sedujeron.

-Desde cuan…

-Desde siempre – contesté. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Yo…

Su timidez se había acentuado y no pude evitar sonreír. De alguna forma… creo que ella había entendido mi punto: su olor me gustaba.

-Si lo hacemos ¿Me prometes no seguir haciendo…?

-Si lo hacemos… no tendré necesidad.

-¿Lo prometes?

-… lo prometo.

-¿A qué se debió la pausa?

-No es nada.

Claro... no podía decirle que a cambio, solo olería sus bragas directamente de su cuerpo… y olería la causa de su olor en vivo y en directo. Después de esa noche, ya no tengo que esconder, aunque a ella aún le incomoda. Creo que ahora entiende que su olor es mi éxtasis. No puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero,¿qué puedo hacer? Ella me obliga.

¿Lo único que lamento, me preguntas?...Si hubiera sabido que la solución era así de fácil… lo hubiera dicho mi fetiche desde el primer momento en el que quise tener sexo con ella… aunque pensándolo bien… se hubiera asustado… entrar a la habitación de una virgen mientras ella se masturba con sus bragas en mi rostro... no es la mejor situación.

No me quejo, ahora, cada vez que lo hacemos me deja extasiarme de su olor... pero me preocupa algo, ya que cada vez que terminamos, ella mientras besa mi trasero y dice por lo bajo:

-Naruto-kun… tu también tienes buen olor.

¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Creo que esta vez es MI virginidad trasera la que está en peligro!

* * *

¡Pobre de Naruto!... bien dicen que el sexo es sucio cuando se hace bien ¿no?... ¡ah! disculpa, no te había visto... ¿llegaste hasta aquí también? wow! sí que tienes malos gustos para elegir fan fics para leer. ja, ja, ja... sin duda no eres como yo que prefiero... escribir fanfics de mala calidad.

En todo caso, gracias por haber leído el segundo capitulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Talvez nos leamos en un próximo oneshot... o talvez no... depende de tu voto... solo tienes que llamar... *sigh* me ha estado afectando tanto desvelo ¿eh?... bueno, Gracias nuevamente por leer mi humilde fic y nos vemos en una próxima! bye!


End file.
